


Catch Me...

by demonsonthemoon



Series: Cacharel Verse [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I let go, would you catch me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, guys!!! This is set a bit more than a year after Promesse, and something like two years before Amor Amor.

« I AM DRUNK OFF MY FUCKING ASS !!! »

Grantaire's voice seemed to echo in the empty city below him, but that might just have been his headache. He didn't really care.

Jehan came to stand beside him, both hands against the railing. She didn't look at his face, instead at the cityscape. He saw her chest fill in with a deep breath before she shouted.  
« AND I LOVE HIS FUCKING ASS !!! »

Grantaire dropped the hand he had been using to slowly reach for Jehan's hair. Had he heard that correctly, did she just... ?

« Come on, don't look so surprised. I've told you that at least three times already. Just... Not with words. » She was grinning, like a cat that had got the cream.

Grantaire was way too drunk for this shit. He stayed there gaping for a few seconds while the cold wind seeped through his clothes. « What ?! »

Jehan laughed and twirled once or twice. She was wearing a simple black skirt and an assorted cardigan, paired with a golden scarf worn like a loose belt on her hips. Grantaire remembered the skirt, had picked it out for her more than a year ago. She was still smiling. She walked towards him in a line straight enough to inspire jealousy in the young man. She stood on her tiptoes. « I love you, » she said, and pecked him on the lips. He tried to catch her hand to keep her close to him, but the young girl escaped with a giggle. « What, you can't even catch me ? »

He went after her to the other side of the rooftop.

« Jehan... »

« No, no, no ! » she said, climbing over the railing so that only a step separated her from road four storeys under. Grantaire held his breath. « Let me talk, let me talk. »

Grantaire nodded, already feeling more sober now that adrenaline pulsed through his veins and his hands hitched for contact with his girlfriend. She was scaring him.

« Hu-huh. » Jehan cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes. « We've known each other for a year, right ? » Grantaire nodded, silent. « And we've officially been dating for what... five months ? Something like that, right ? » A nod again. « Well, listen, Grantaire-whom-I've-been-dating-for-five-months-or-something. Listen to me very carefully. The first day we met, that fucking first day when it was raining and I had to beg the principal not to tell my mom that I had been bullied for wearing a skirt, you told me that my skirt was cute. And the next day you acted like a gentleman when I told you about my gender, even though I was scared shitless you wouldn't understand. And two weeks later you took me shopping, even though we had only met two weeks before, and a few months later we kissed for the first time but you still took weeks to ask me out after that and what I've been trying to say is that the first time you invited me home I bought flowers for your parents but you put one in my hair instead, and when I cooked you horrible pasta you still tried to eat more than a bite, and when I had a breakdown in your bathroom you talked to me through the door for half an hour and you might not have realised this but you told me I love you so many times that I've fucking lost count. »

She stopped her speech and took a few breaths, looking down at her hands. They were clenched so tightly around the metal bar that kept her safe that there would probably be nail-marks.

Grantaire took a step in her direction, but she took one more to the right.

« If I let go right now, would you catch me ? »

« What ? Yes ! Of course I would, but don't please Jehan don't, what if I dropped you and you fell I couldn't- I just- please don't... »

She interrupted him by stepping over the railing once again and pulled him to her by the tie she had forced him to wear ironically. « You just said it again, » she whispered in his ear, and he pressed his kissed to hers harder than he ever had, like he was drinking from her lips after having been parched for weeks. They were both breathless when they broke the kiss, and still she whispered « I love you ». So Grantaire kissed her again.

Fireworks burst into colored flames behind Jehan, and Grantaire started laughing. And still Jehan kept whispering « I love you », kissing his cheek, his nose, and his lips again, and Grantaire said nothing because Jehan knew.

She knew he would always catch her if he could.

« Happy New Year. »


End file.
